This invention relates generally to ultrasound systems, and more particularly, to a device and method for shielding a probe of the ultrasound system.
Ultrasound systems typically include ultrasound scanning devices, such as, ultrasound probes having different control components and transducers that allow for performing various different ultrasound scans (e.g., different imaging of a volume or body). These ultrasound probes may include control components within different portions of the probe, including, for example, the probe handle and the probe connection member for connecting to an ultrasound system. These control components within the probe allow for controlling operation of the probe by an ultrasound system, for example, to operate in different modes, such as, amplitude mode (A-mode), brightness mode (B-1 mode), power Doppler mode, color imaging mode, among others.
Ultrasound probes may be used in connection with or in proximity to other equipment. For example, an ultrasound probe may be used in connection with a stress test in which it is in proximity to a treadmill. This other electrical equipment may generate electrical noise, and more particularly, electromagnetic interference (EMI) noise that can interfere with the operation of the ultrasound probe. Specifically, the ultrasound probe will receive not only acoustic noise, namely, echoes from ultrasonic waves transmitted from the probe, but also EMI noise and/or signals. This EMI noise from the other equipment can degrade or destroy the quality of an image acquired by the ultrasound probe.
Thus, current probe designs may not adequately protect or shield against interference, and more particularly, EMI noise generated by equipment in proximity to the ultrasound probe.